


Have fun

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vittoriano [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sul rapporto tra Lucien e Damien.
Series: Vittoriano [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Have fun

Have fun

Lucien si piegò in avanti, sorridendo.

< Non avevo mai visto mio padre così felice prima. Non da quando è morto ‘papà’ > pensò. Era intento a truccare gli occhi del genitore con un pennellino.

Damien stava immobile, le mani posate sulle ginocchia.

< Pensavo che nessuno avrebbe potuto accettare la sua natura. Soprattutto da quando si era nascosto dietro il paravento dell’epoca vittoriana. Deve aver pensato che se viveva come se fosse stato in un altro tempo, il presente non avrebbe potuto ferirlo.

Lo capisco, anche io mi sono nascosto dietro mille follie > pensò Lucien.

“Grazie” sussurrò Damien.

Lucien rispose: “Promettimi che ti divertirai, oggi, con ‘lui’”.

[109].


End file.
